


Relax

by ByAStream



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: A vacation with Steve leads to you getting to take care of him for once.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> First fic for Kinktober!

The city was aglow with the rain shimmering on the pavement as you and Steve weaved your way to your hotel. The pair of you finally,  _ finally  _ had time for a vacation, time to yourselves. Dublin was your choice, a city you had fallen in love with. 

The two of you had spent the day roaming the city after spending the previous day hiking together. Dinner brought you to a hole in the wall spot not far from where you were staying. Dinner wasn’t what had you excited though. No, it was the prospect of  _ dessert  _ that had you buzzing with excitement. 

Steve had been teasing you all day. Dirty words whispered as the two of you lagged behind on a tour. Innocent touches that promised a much more dirty time later. But you had plans of your own.

Steve loved to take care of you, in every sense of the word. It was rare that you were able to do something for him inside the bedroom, unless it was wearing a new piece of lingerie or dressing up in some way. He insisted he didn’t mind. You knew he enjoyed it when you went down on him. He enjoyed it when you’d jerk him off. But still, he insisted on putting you first when it came to foreplay, often skipping to the main event after getting you off at least once. 

“Why don’t you go lay down?” Steve asked as the pair of you entered the hotel room. You shook your head.

“No, Captain, I don’t think I will. I think you’ll sit down on the edge of the bed and allow me to take control,” you teased. He raised an eyebrow.

“Will I?” he challenged. You smirked.

“If you want to see what I have under this dress you will,” you taunted. You saw the bulge in his pants. You saw his jaw tense at your words. You knew you had him right where you wanted him. He acquisized to your demand and went to sit on the edge of the bed. You ducked into the bathroom, grabbing the garment bag you had left on the door. Inside was a robe that matched the lingerie beneath your dress. You slid out of your dress and into the robe, checking the garter’s hold on your stockings. 

As you exited the bathroom, you heard Steve take a sharp breath and smirked to yourself. You definitely had him where you needed him to be. Slowly, you undid the belt of your robe, allowing the sleeves to fall to the crooks of your elbows before letting it drop to the floor, exposing the lingerie you had underneath. You moved toward him, with a sensual swing in your step. You moved to kneel in front of him.

“Sweetheart,” he started to say. You looked up at him through your lashes as you undid his belt, before undoing the button and zipper of his dress pants.

“Steve,” you replied. You tugged at the pants and he complied, as you took his underwear with them. His shoes had been kicked off at the door, making it easier for you to pull both garments off of him and settled between his legs. You looked at him, a question on your lips.

“Go ahead,” he said, his voice thick with lust. His cock stood fully erect and your mouth watered. But it wasn’t your mouth you’d be putting to work. 

Spit wasn’t the best lube in the world but it was what you were working with as you took his cock in your mouth before pulling off and wrapping your hand around it. Steve’s hips bucked up and you smirked as you slowly worked the shaft of his cock with your hand. You set a slow, agonizing pace for him. A little payback never hurt, especially after he had been teasing you all day. 

You removed your hand from his cock, allowing you to strip down to just your panties and stockings before resuming your ministrations. You moved, allowing yourself a moment to suck at the delicate skin around his balls. It was a sure fire way to bring him close to the brink. 

You sped up your movements, knowing he was growing close to his release. 

“Baby, that’s it, keep going sweetheart, yes,” Steve panted. A hand twisted in your hair as his cock twitched with release. You opened your mouth and closed your eyes as his cum hit your face and chest, savoring the drops that landed in your mouth. 

You heard the click of the camera on his phone. One of Steve’s many dirty secrets, the collection of photos he had of you, safely hidden and encrypted on his phone. It surely wasn’t what Tony had intended when he’d given him the phone. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up...and then, it’s your turn,” Steve said, after going to grab a warm washcloth to wipe your face. You looked at him with a soft smile, before you pulled him into a kiss. Your turn indeed. 


End file.
